Fiery Angel
by AntiSora
Summary: Richter and Aster are singers for two different bands, known for going back and forth with songs dedicated to each other. One time, though, Aster has a very special song for Richter. AU


**A/N:** Another result of the fic prompt meme over on Tumblr, I actually took ages on this one because I was too struck by the cute to write properly. I hope you all like it at least half as much as I liked writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Richter or Aster. They're copyright to Bandai-Namco. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction. I do, however, own the scenario, and the lyrics are my own work.

* * *

><p>It had started as a game, of sorts, this "rivalry" between the pair of singers. Richter Abend, singer for a band calling themselves The Betrayed (re-named mainly by their drummer, a hot-headed blond named Ratatosk—everybody in the band just assumed it had something to do with his falling out with former bandmate Mithos who'd gone on to form a group he was calling The Angels) had met one Aster Laker during a small festival for local musicians. Most of them were locals who had yet to actually have much success out of playing with their friends, though a few indie groups that'd managed a few gigs were there as well.<p>

It was really mostly just an excuse for everybody to get together and make music and have fun, since the area seemed to be a magnet for the musically-interested.

The first thing Richter had noticed was that Aster was the spitting image of Ratatosk (and his twin brother, Emil). Ratatosk had been rather shocked—as one could well expect, what with it being a rather rare occurrence that one meets someone identical to themselves that they're unrelated to.

Aster had taken the shock well, and had teased Ratatosk good-naturedly and had pointedly ignored the other's rather nastier commentary. The blond had instantly taken an interest in Richter for some reason the redhead couldn't fathom, and had attempted to chat him up for a while.

Aster's bandmates had noticed the interactions and had challenged Richter's own group to a contest, of sorts—just see who could come up with the best song on the fly.

Neither had been very good, but it had been fun all around. Aster had slipped his phone number into Richter's pocket after, and the pair had met up one or two times.

The next time the festival came around—six months later, being a biannual event—Aster's group had said they were performing a new song that Aster himself had written.

Richter had mostly tuned it out, until Ratatosk had nudged him and told him his "boyfriend" had a message for him. It had been unmistakable once he'd actually paid attention to the lyrics. Aster was clearly intending the song as a teasing message to him.

After the show, the pair had met up and Richter had teased Aster a little, and they'd spent a while talking.

That had been the start of it. Richter had retorted with a song of his own about Aster, and it had simply snowballed from there.

Both bands had been fortunate enough to begin to gather a following, and over the years they'd become rather popular.

It was well known among the fans that each new album would contain a song specifically talking about the singer of the other band, and in fact the two became something of a sensation. They found themselves often playing together at the same events, and it became regular practice to write a new song for each event.

The fun part, though, was nobody could quite tell if they were friendly rivals or if there might be something more. Aster found it highly entertaining to pull up heated debates on various online forums to show Richter the people arguing over everything to if they were even on good terms to who topped. Richter found it utterly ridiculous.

This most recent time, they were back at the local festival where it had all begun, and Richter's band had finished performing. They were watching with amusement as Aster announced that this was a very special new song he'd written, for a very special person in his life. Richter had rolled his eyes a little at the cheers and squees (and the few shouts of "I KNEW IT" and "I BET IT'S A LOVE SONG") from the crowed, though a light blush dusted his cheeks. He grunted a little when Ratatosk pointed out that the rest of his band had rather stupid grins on their faces, but the redhead had a feeling this really was going to be a special song.

It started off slow enough, with some of the usual teasing they included, but towards the middle it really started to get interesting. The redhead couldn't help but feel his face heat up as people actually did glance over at him, his eyes widening a little as Aster sang.

_"My fiery angel, with a touch as soft__  
><em>_As a summer breeze__  
><em>_You're always in my thoughts__  
><em>_Even with the miles between us I can__  
><em>_Feel your embrace each night as I lay down to sleep_

_Through the good times, and the bad__  
><em>_You're always on my mind__  
><em>_And I've done a lot of thinkin' as I stared__  
><em>_Out my window and as I watched the world go by__  
><em>_And now I know_

_Now I know…"_

Richter kept eye contact with Aster, not even having realized that the blond had been looking at him most of the time he'd been signing. The music got a little softer, and finally Richter watched Aster take a quick breath to utter the last lyrics, and he realized there was a mixture of nervousness and anticipation on the blond's face as he sung softly.

_"Now I know I need my fiery angel__  
><em>_With a touch as soft as a summer breeze__  
><em>_You're always in my thoughts__  
><em>_And now I know…_

_I know that I can't be without you anymore__  
><em>_Will you be my fiery angel__  
><em>_Always on my mind, always in my thoughts__  
><em>_Will you be my fiery angel__  
><em>_And stay forever by my side?"_

The music had faded away just before the end, leaving Aster's voice to be the only sound as the song ended. Everybody had fallen silent, there was no applause, no cheering—all eyes, instead, had turned to Richter.

The redhead knew—just as all the others at the small concert—exactly what that song was. There was no doubt about it—Aster had proposed, in the only way that he knew how. And yet he could barely believe his ears, barely believe what was happening. Yes, things had been serious between them for a while now, but this was altogether unexpected.

And yet it made perfect sense, given their relationship, their history of writing songs back and forth… And, there was only one possible way to respond to the silent question still hanging heavy around the gathering.

Richter was hardly aware of it when a light had been redirected to light him up better, all he could do was keep his eyes locked with Aster's, fumbling a little as a wireless mic was thrust into his hands. He gave the only possible answer that he could.

"I will."

The applause was nearly deafening as Aster jumped off the stage, the crowd parting to let him through. The blond jumped onto Richter, wrapping his arms around the man, and felt Richter fall backwards even as a pair of strong arms gripped him tight.

Richter wasn't even aware of who caught him when Aster had knocked him off his feet, all he was aware of was the warmth of the blond pressed against his body, the feel of arms wrapped around him in a way that seemed somehow more intense, more needy, than ever before. And when Aster looked up at him with a huge smile on his face, all Richter could do was lean down and kiss him.


End file.
